


Heaven on Earth

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Seth buys Kate a new dress. That's just the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before the season 3 finale aired, then the season 3 finale aired and I was a mess. Haha. I was emotionally compromised, but anyway, I finished the smut. So enjoy! 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Six months of living with Seth and Kate was still surprised to find only beer, mustard, hot dogs, and baby carrots in the refrigerator when she wanted to make dinner. The carrots were, of course, hers. With a sigh, she closed the door as Seth walked into the kitchen.

“We need groceries,” she said. Then, she noticed the emerald green dress Seth held. “What's that?” 

“A dress,” he said, waving the garment in between them. 

She tilted her head. “I know, but what's it for?” 

It wasn't like she didn't mind when Seth brought home gifts. One time it was a pair of gold hoop earrings. Another time it was a hardcover edition of _Alice in Wonderland_. She never asked how he got them; she only accepted them with a smile and a thanks. But tonight was different. He was wearing a three-piece suit: his black pants, jacket, vest, with a white shirt underneath. He had shaved and combed his hair. She even smelled his woodsy cologne. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for nothing. He wanted her to have the dress for a reason.

“Put it on,” Seth said.

She smiled, taking the dress from him. “Are we going out?” The dress was simple. Cotton. Short sleeves. Knee-length. Three gold buttons in front. 

“Yeah, as soon as you put it on.” He leaned against the dining table and fixed his cuff links. “The reservation is at eight.”

Reservation? Kate raised her brow. How fancy.

She headed to the bedroom to change, but Seth held up his hand. 

“Do it here,” he said.

Oh, so that was that the game he was playing.

She began to undress in the kitchen. She remembered how nervous she was the first time she took her clothes off in front of him. They had just moved into their one-bedroom apartment (even though their brothers protested, but Kate went with Seth because that's what she did). Months of touching, whispers, and soft kisses finally exploded now they had their own space. This was their home now, and Kate was safe here with Seth.

She shimmered out of her jeans and black T-shirt, then reached for the dress.

“Everything,” Seth said, his eyes darkening.

She glanced down at her black bra and tan panties. “Everything?”

He crossed his arms, and she took that as a yes.

She unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor next to her clothes. With Seth's heavy gaze on her, her nipples hardened and her breathing hitched. Seth didn't move from his spot as he waited for her to continue to undress. Biting down on her lip, she tugged her underwear down her legs, then tossed it at Seth's face. He caught it, his lips sliding into a dangerous smirk. 

“Well?” She put her hands on her hips, half-expecting Seth to fuck her right there against the counter. Instead, he pointed to the dress. Well, that was no fun. She slipped the dress over her head. It was soft against her bare skin. “Are you going to tell me where we're going?” she asked, picking up her clothes.

Grinning, he gave her back her underwear and said,“Someplace nice.” 

**

Seth wasn't lying. The restaurant was in downtown Houston and it had valet. Valet, for crying out loud. As Seth passed the car keys to the man behind the stand, she asked him, “Are you sure we can afford this place?”

He kissed her forehead. “Don't worry about that, princess.”

When they walked in and headed to their table, Kate avoided making eye contact with the older men and women in the room. They were dressed in fancy suits and dresses, and here she was completely naked under her dress. If she even bent down the wrong way, she was sure she was going to moon somebody. She was careful when the host pulled out her chair for her to sit. With a tight smile, she thanked him, and as soon as they were alone, she leaned over the table toward Seth. “Why did you bring us here?”

He studied the menu. “I thought we needed a break from hot dogs.”

“Then, order a pizza next time.” 

He put down the menu, a twinkle in his dark eyes. “You're pissed.”

“Hell, yeah, I am,” she said. “If I knew you were going to take me to a place like this, I wouldn't have gone along with your game.”

His eyes widened in feigned innocence.“What game?” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

Kate was two seconds from storming out when the waiter appeared to take their orders. She gave Seth the cold shoulder during dinner, finishing her roasted chicken in silence. It was delicious, but she didn't want Seth to know she had enjoyed her food. Seth ate his steak, his gaze lifting every now and then to check on her. She didn't bother to meet his face. Let him feel bad. 

“It's almost ten,” Seth said, checking his watch.

Kate sipped her water without a response.

“The dance floor is going to open soon,” he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

On cue, a band started playing in the other room. 

Seth waved down the waiter for the check, then asked Kate, “Ready for dessert?”

**

There were about a dozen other couples dancing in the other room. The band was playing a jazzy tune. Not really Kate's type of music, but it looked fun. She crossed her arms, reminding herself she was still mad at Seth. But when he placed his hand on the small of her back, all tension seeped out of her. 

“How long are you going to stay mad at me, princess?” he said.

She kept quiet.

“I'll make it up to you.” He took her hand into his. “Come on.” 

She followed him to the dance floor and watched in horror as Seth tried to dance. It looked like a mix of the robot and the chicken dance. If she wasn't already embarrassed enough...

She grabbed him by his arms. “Oh, my god, stop.”

He grinned. “Hey, you're talking to me again.”

She rolled her eyes. “You're impossible.”

He pulled her against his chest, his hands moving down her back, close to her ass. “So are you.”

She met his dark eyes, and they were smiling back at her. He still wanted to play. 

Seth kept her close to him as the band started to play a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne and syncing their breathing together so their chests rose and fell at the same time. Now, she didn't mind dancing with him.

“Wanna know why I got you this dress?” Seth said in her ear. “It reminded me of your eyes. That pretty green. They make me so weak.” His lips brushed against her earlobe. “When we get home, I'm going to fuck you in this dress.”

Kate trembled at his words.

“I'm going to bend you over, push this dress up your waist so that I can see your ass,” Seth continued, his breath hot against her skin. “And I do love your perfect ass, princess.”

“Seth...” She felt dizzy. Here they were dancing in some fancy restaurant surrounded by other couples moving around them, and Seth was saying the dirtiest things in her ear. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He smiled against her cheek, already knowing her answer.

She sighed. “No.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her cheek, then moved his mouth back to her ear. “I can feel your tits through your dress, and I know your pussy is wet, clenching, wishing my cock was inside you right now. You know when I slide inside you, it's like heaven. You're my heaven on earth, princess. Nothing makes me happier than looking into those green eyes when you come, hearing you scream my name...do you want to come now?”

She pulled away, narrowing her eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Go to the bathroom and make yourself come,” he said. This time, his eyes were silently daring her. She didn't look away. “And when you're done, don't wash your hands.”

“You don't trust me?” she asked.

He gave her a slow smile. “I wanna lick your fingers when you're done.”

**

Kate entered the woman's restroom and was surprised to find a bathroom attendant on the other side. Of course this kind of place would have one. She approached the mirror, smiling at the dark-haired woman. Looking at her reflection, those green eyes Seth loved so much stared back at her. Seth was right; the dress did match her eyes. She touched her bare neck. Pale. Smooth. If she looked closed enough, she could see the faint bruise from the last hickey Seth had left her. Instead of a cross gracing her neck, it was Seth's love bites. She had traded one religion for another. 

“Are you okay, miss?” the bathroom attendant asked. 

Kate nodded. She thought about changing her mind, but she knew Seth was waiting for her outside. Waiting for her to make herself come so he can lick her fingers, then take her home to fuck her. Her entire body throbbed just thinking about the things Seth had whispered in her ear on the dance floor. This was a game. Their game.

She made her way to the last stall and locked the door. She hung her purse on the hook and taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the tiled wall. She propped her left foot on the toilet seat, steadying herself on her black heels, then she pulled her dress up. Using her right hand, she slid her index finger over her wet slit. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. 

_“I'm going to bend you over, push this dress up your waist so that I can see your ass...”_

She imagined Seth fucking her from behind, his hands gripping her waist hard, his fingers digging into her skin. She imagined moaning into a pillow as Seth's cock pumped into her like she was pumping her fingers into her pussy right now. She bit her lip harder, trying not to cry out, knowing the attendant was nearby. With her free hand, she squeezed her left breast. A muffled groan involuntary escaped her lips, but it was too much late now. She was getting close. 

_“You're my heaven on earth, princess...scream my name...”_

Kate shuddered as the orgasm rode through her. Breathless and seeing stars, she dropped her leg from the toilet seat and pushed her dress back down. She flushed the toilet for appearance sake and took her a moment to collect herself. When she left the stall, the attendant was waiting for her with a towel to dry her hands, but she moved past the sink and dropped a five dollar bill into the tip jar instead. 

She found Seth in the darkened hallway. When he saw her exit, he pushed himself from the wall where he was leaning against and sauntered over to her. She tilted her head back, a victorious smile spreading on her lips. He took a hold of her right wrist and breathed in her scent. “Good girl.” Then, he placed her index and middle finger into his mouth. She had to stop herself from moaning as Seth's warm tongue licked her fingers clean. When he was done, he kissed her, so she could taste herself there.

She clutched the lapels of his suit jacket and said in a ragged voice, “You promised.”

“I know, princess.” He pressed their foreheads together. “Let's go home.”

**

Driving back to the apartment, Seth broke every speed limit. When they stumbled through the front door, he tossed the keys on the table and stepped out of his shoes. Kate took off her heels, walking backward toward the bedroom. Seth may have been in the one in charge in the restaurant, but at home, it was a different story. She curled her finger, beckoning Seth to follow. Smiling, he started to chase her, and with a yelp, she ran into the bedroom. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. She took his hand and slipped it under her dress.

“Want my fingers inside you?” Seth said, his hot mouth pressed against her neck.

She nodded, guiding his hand in between her legs. He didn't hesitate to cup her mound, rubbing his fingers against her pussy. 

“Tell me,” he said. “What were you thinking about in the bathroom? How did you get yourself off?”

She sighed. “I thought about you fucking me.”

He rewarded her by sliding his two fingers inside her. She whimpered at the contact. “How was I fucking you?” he asked.

“I'll show you.”

Seth dropped his arms from around her and watched as she climbed on the bed. She got on all fours, facing the pillows. Then, she turned her head back to Seth. He stared at her, mouth open.

“Are you gonna fuck me in this dress or what?” she said.

“You don't have to ask me twice.” He shrugged out of his jacket and unbuckled his belt. He moved behind her, grabbing her small waist with his big hands, squeezing with the right amount of pressure. She pushed her ass up against his groin.

“Look at you,” Seth said, lifting up the hem of her dress and bunching it around her waist. “You can't wait another second for me to fill you up, can you?”

“But you wanted this to happen,” Kate said, looking over her shoulder. “That's why you brought the dress home, isn't it?”

“I told you, it reminded me of your eyes.”

“And what they look like when you make me come.” She added a smile at the end.

With a groan, Seth removed his pants and boxers. Kate's mouth went dry at the sight of his erect cock jutting out from under his shirt. He started to stroke it with his right hand while his left palmed her bare ass. Moaning, Kate turned back to face the pillows. She squeezed her eyes shut as Seth began to enter her pussy from behind. He did it slowly as though he wanted her to feel every inch of his cock inside her. 

“Seth,” she gasped.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He grabbed her waist with both hands again. “Heaven on earth, baby, heaven on earth.”

Then, he started to move, thrusting in and out of her. Her ass slammed into his groin each time. She grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets, whimpering and moaning. He was no longer about going slow. His left hand wrapped around her hair and tugged her head back. A loud moan escaped her lips. Seth was hardly rough with her in bed, but when he was, she loved it. He kept his hand tangled in her hair as he continued to fuck her. 

“Oh, god, Seth...please..I'm so close....” she said, sinking into the pillows. 

“That's my girl.” Then, Seth slipped out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but then he turned her around so she was lying on her back. “I wanna see those pretty green eyes when you scream out my name.” He pushed up her dress again and guided himself in between her open legs. She looked up at his handsome face, now full of softness and warmth. She ran her fingers over his jawline, cupping his face in between her hands. Then, she brought his mouth down for a kiss. Open, desperate, eager. 

“Kate,” he murmured against her lips.

She hooked her ankles behind his waist, bringing him closer. It only took a few more thrusts, and they both cried out each other's name. Kate lowered her legs, the inside of her thighs sticky with Seth's cum. 

Seth didn't move from on top of her. Instead, he brushed the hair from her eyes.“There you are,” he said, smiling.

Breathless, she started to giggle. 

“What's so funny?” Seth said with a chuckle. 

“We just had some awesome sex,” she said. “And we're still wearing our clothes.”

He glanced down at his shirt and vest and her dress, then gave her one of his trademark cocky grins. “But it was worth it, wasn't it?”

“Totally worth it.” She brought him down for another kiss.

When they pulled away, he kept his face close to hers. “You know, I never asked if you liked the dress or not.”

“I did, but I think you owe me a new one.”

“Deal.” He grinned, pressing another kiss to her lips. “We'll go shopping tomorrow.”

Laughing again, she jabbed a finger into his chest and said, “Yeah, after we go buy some groceries.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Song on repeat while writing:  
> Boss by Tinashe  
> https://youtu.be/ZZsHSFaofMc


End file.
